polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Madborn
The madborn are the insane servants of Elga'nal, the madstone. Any creature lost in the Herash'nar woods, on the Forbidden Isle, run the risk of becoming madborn. Sample Madborn This example uses a 3rd level half-elf ranger as the base creature. Madborn Half-Elf, 3rd Level Ranger Medium Humanoid (Elf) Hit Dice: 3d8+12 (29 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30ft. (6 squares) Armor class: 12 (+1 Dex, +3 armor, -2 rage) Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+6 Attack: Longsword +3 melee (1d8+10/19-20) Full attack: Longsword +3 melee (1d8+10/19-20) Space/reach: 5ft./5ft. Special attacks: Rage, favored enemy undead +2, psionics Special qualities: Tottering blows, wild empathy (+2), will of the madstone Saves: Fort +7, Ref +4, Will +4 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 13, Con 18, Int 6, Wis 12, Cha 8 Environment: Cold forest (Herash'nar woods) Organization: Solitary, pair, or pack (5-8) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: - Level adjustment: – Combat The sample madborn ranger is using 3 points of Power Attack (-3 attack, +6 damage using its longsword two-handed). It does not voluntarily change this behavior. Rage (Ex): A madborn is constantly in a state of rage similar to a barbarian's rage. In this state, the madborn gains a +4 bonus to its Strength and Constitution scores, a +2 bonus on Will saves, and a -2 penalty to Armor Class. All of these adjustments are included in the statistics above. An effect that counters rage, such as a calm emotions spell, temporarily suppresses this ability and negates these bonuses and penalties. Favored Enemy (Ex): The madborn ranger's favored enemy is undead; it gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against undead creatures. Likewise, it gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against undead. Psionics (Sp): At will--''cause fear'' (DC 10), daze monster (DC 11), expeditious retreat, lesser confusion (DC 10). CL 3rd. Tottering Blows: Madborn have poor motor coordination and strike with a fury beyond their ability to control. Anytime a madborn misses with an attack roll, it becomes flat-footed. Wild Empathy (Ex): The madborn ranger can alter the attitude of an animal by making a check (1d20+2) as if making a Diplomacy check to influence the attitude of a humanoid. Will of the Madstone (Su): The madborn ranger is in contant telepathic communication with the consciousness of the madstone. It shares knowledge with the madstone and all other madborn, so that every madborn is aware of knowledge that any one possesses, such as the presence of intruders into the forest. If encountered as part of a group of madborn, the madborn ranger is not flanked unless every other madborn in the same group is also flanked. Creating a Madborn "Madborn" is an acquired template that can be added to any giant, humanoid, or monstrous humanoid (hereafter referred to as the base creature), as the creature is overwhelmed by the collective mind of the madstone in the Herash'nar woods. A madborn uses all of the base creature's statistics and abilities except as noted here. Armor Class: The madborn's state of rage gives it a -2 penalty to AC. Most madborn disdain the use of shields, preferring to swing their weapons two-handed. Attack and Full Attack: A madborn typically uses the maximum allowed Power Attack and swings a one-handed or two-handed weapon with both hands. Special Attacks: A madborn retains all the special attacks of the base creature and also gains the following special attaks: Rage (Ex): A madborn is constantly in a state of rage similar to a barbarian's rage. In this state, the madborn gains a +4 bonus to its Strength and Constitution scores, a +2 bonus on Will saves, and a -2 penalty to Armor Class. All of these adjustments are included in the statistics above. An effect that counters rage, such as a calm emotions spell, temporarily suppresses this ability and negates these bonuses and penalties. Psionics (Sp): At will--''cause fear'' (DC 10), daze monster (DC 11), expeditious retreat, lesser confusion (DC 10). CL 3rd. Special Qualities: A madborn retains all the special qualities of the base creature and also gains the following. Tottering Blows: Madborn have poor motor coordination and strike with a fury beyond their ability to control. Anytime a madborn misses with an attack roll, it becomes flat-footed. Will of the Madstone (Su): A madborn is in contant telepathic communication with the consciousness of the madstone. It shares knowledge with the madstone and all other madborn, so that every madborn is aware of knowledge that any one possesses, such as the presence of intruders into the forest. If encountered as part of a group of madborn, a madborn is not flanked unless every other madborn in the same group is also flanked. Saves: A madborn's state of rage gives it a +2 bonus on Will saves. Abilities: Adjust from the base creature as follows: Str +4 (for raging), Dex -2 (minimum 1), Con +4 (for raging), Int -4 (minimum 1). Skills: Do not recalculate skill points for the madborn's reduced Intelligence. Feats: A madborn gains Power Attack as a bonus feat. Environment: Cold forest (Herash'nar woods). Organization: Solitary, pair, or pack (5-8). Alignment: Always neutral. Challenge Rating: As base creature +1. Category:Humanoids Category:Elves Category:CR 4